<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a domestic kind of adventure by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539060">a domestic kind of adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, S'mores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy doesn't get many weekends on Earth, so when she has the opportunity, she spends the time with the most important people in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/212918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a domestic kind of adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: the bus kids + adventure</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The wind blew through the leaves above the top of the tent and created a soothing rustle that seemed to flow together with the popping from the campfire and coax it into a softer crackle. Three marshmallows were toasting just beyond a golden brown, and Daisy leaned closer when she pulled her own gooey treat away from the flames to get a better look at it while she let herself smile. It had been a long time since she’d gotten to do anything quite like this, let alone with the people in her life who were always so <em>busy </em>on the rare occasion that she had some time off on Earth, and she was eager to savor and appreciate every little moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, Fitzy, pass over the chocolate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a roll of his eyes, he did just that after breaking off a piece for himself and sticking it directly in his mouth. He’d been doing that since they set up the makeshift camp site that afternoon, sharing little pieces with the five year old in the house not thirty yards away from where they were. They got to have a little bit of time together, the remaining members of their original team who could get the weekend off, but they couldn’t go too far, not when Alya insisted on coming out every hour to give her kisses and get hugs before bedtime. Sousa was doing his best to keep her inside, but when she used those big blue eyes of hers, no one could possibly say no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luckily, since it had gotten darker, her visits had gotten further between, and sleepier, and then ended - with one last trip from her defacto babysitter to let them know that she was in bed and wouldn’t be bothering them again. That visit had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to steal one of their chocolate bars, they were sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fitz took the chocolate back once she had her s’more put together, stealing another piece before actually assembling one of the sweet treats for himself. It was halfway to his mouth when he stopped, the scoff from his wife next to him the cause for his unplanned pause.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to make yourself sick, Leo. Pace yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have to go back to being good examples in the morning. Come on, Jemma, where’s your sense of <em>adventure</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daisy laughed and had to cover her mouth so that graham cracker crumbs wouldn’t spill past her lips, which only made her cough before she finished chewing and found her voice. “<em>Adventure</em>? Fitz, we’re in your backyard with a tent that we had to go out and buy when I got here. If you want <em>adventure</em>, there’s better definitions of that - space, the future, the past...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spain, the bottom of the ocean,” he cut in with a small smile, shaking his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jemma jumped in next, glancing between them while she all but grinned. “Virtual reality, Puerto Rico...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With another happy laugh, Daisy nodded and relaxed while she turned the s’more in her fingers to find the best spot for her next bite. “Yeah, you guys are right. Adventures suck.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>